Thoubal district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Manipur | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Thoubal | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 514 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 420517 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Meiteilon (Manipuri) | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | iso_code = IN-MN-TH | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Thoubal district is one of the nine districts of Manipur state in northeastern India. This district is bounded by Senapati district on the north, Ukhrul and Chandel districts on the east, Churchandpur and Bishnupur districts on the south and Imphal West and Imphal East districts on the west. The district occupies an area of 519 km2. The population as of 2011 is 140,143. Thoubal town is the district headquarters. This district is known for Khongjom, where the last battle of the independence of Manipur was fought in April 1891 against the British army. History In May 1983 this district came into existence when Thoubal sub-division of the erstwhile Manipur Central District (later Imphal district) with all its administrative units was transferred to form a new district. Later, in November 1983, Thoubal district was divided into Thoubal and Kakching sub-divisions comprising Kakching and Waikhong Tahsils. Geography The district occupies the larger part of the eastern half of the Manipur Valley. The shape of the district is an irregular triangle with its base facing north. It lies between 23° 45' – 24° 45' North latitudes and 93° 45' – 94° 15' East longitudes. Its average elevation is about 790 m above the sea level. The district is dotted by a few hillocks and hills of low heights. Of these, Punam hill has an elevation of 1009 m above the sea level. Rivers and lakes The Imphal and the Thoubal are the most significant rivers that flow through the district. The Thoubal River originates in the hill ranges of Ukhrul and is an important tributary of the Imphal River. It passes through Yairipok and Thoubal before joining the Imphal at Irong near Mayang Imphal. The Imphal River rises in the hills of Senapati district and flows south. It forms the northern and western boundaries of Thoubal district. Other rivers in the district are the Wangjing, the Arong and the Sekmai. These rivers originate in the hills of Ukhrul district. The Arong River flows through Khangabok and falls into Kharung Pat. The Wangjing River flows west via Heirok and Wangjing before joining the Loushi Pat. The southwestern part of the district is a part of the Loktak Lake region and this area has a number of shallow and rain fed lakes, the important ones being Kharung, Ikop, Pumlen, Lousi and Ngangou. The Waithou Lake in the northern part of the district is formed by the drainage waters collected between Waithou hill on the west and the villages and paddy fields on the east. Climate The district has a moderate climate with relatively abundant and widespread rainfall. The rainy season starts in June and continue till September. Intermittent rains continue till October. The winter season lasts from December to February. During the winter months light rainfall occurs under the influence of the northeast monsoon. The average minimum temperature during winter is 4–6 °C, sometimes the minimum temperature goes below 0 °C. April and May are the summer season. The average maximum temperature is 32–35 °C during these months, seldom the maximum temperature goes beyond 37 °C. Occasional thunderstorms occur during these months. The average annual rainfall was 1318.39 mm during the period 1983–89. Divisions The district is divided into two sub-divisions: Thoubal and Kakching. The 10 Vidhan Sabha constituencies located within this district are: Lilong, Thoubal, Wangkhem, Heirok, Wangjing Tentha, Khangabok, Wabagai, Kakching, Hiyanglam and Sugnu. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 420,517, roughly equal to the nation of Malta. This gives it a ranking of 555th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001–2011 was 15.48%. Thoubal has a sex ratio of 1006 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 76.66%. See also * Khangabok References External links * Thoubal District website Category:Districts of Manipur Category:Thoubal district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India